


Little Brats

by aniat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Fili, D/s, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top!Thorin, Triple Durincest, bottom!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniat/pseuds/aniat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has to make up for misbehaving. Fili helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brats

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance because porn is my kryptonite and no matter how much i work on it it's never very good.
> 
> Also, English is still not my first language.
> 
> Written for a prompt i got on tumblr.
> 
> (Thorin has a bit of a hair kink because apparently i can't separate myself from my characters, so, um, i'm sorry?)

It’s always harder for Thorin to keep his impassive façade when things are like this. He can hold it together just fine when he has either of his nephews alone, even when they’re writhing and moaning and begging ever so prettily for release.

But like this, both of them kneeling side by side on his bed, tied up and completely naked, eyes down and waiting submissively for his command, Thorin’s breath hitches a little.

He walks over to them slowly, letting the last of his clothing fall to the floor on the way, and stops right in front of Kili. And Mahal, does the boy look gorgeous with a gag in his mouth, spit trailing down his chin, hair a mess, legs spread as far as they’ll go, arms tied behind his back in a way that makes his muscles tighten. He looks up at Thorin from behind those pretty eyelashes, hopeful, silently asking, but Thorin pointedly ignores him, walking over to the other side of the bed, where Fili waits.

Fili doesn’t have a gag on because he can keep quiet on his own, the good lad he is - and if he can’t, then the way he tries so hard to stifle his moans, biting his lip until it’s sore and red and looking up at Thorin with apologetic eyes if he lets something slip, is always gorgeous to see –, but his arms are tied behind his back just like his brother’s, his legs just a little closer together. He doesn’t bother trying to seduce Thorin into touching him like Kili did, either because he knows he’s going to be first anyway – it was Kili who misbehaved, after all – or because he’s way too proud to do so. And there’s something Thorin thoroughly enjoys: slowly reducing his older nephew from the petulant prince he is to a wanton little slut, begging nicely with nothing but submission and lust on those fierce blue eyes.

For now, Fili still stares at him with that glimmer of arrogance he wears so naturally, even if it barely shows under his mask of obedience.

Thorin keeps his eyes on his nephew’s as he reaches out to bury a hand in that beautiful golden mane. Kili moans dejectedly behind his gag, but it’s quiet enough that Thorin doesn’t bother silencing him. Fili lets his eyelids drop slightly and leans into his touch like a cat. Hadn’t he been ordered to keep quiet, Thorin knows he would be purring beautifully beneath his palm. As it is, he stays silent, and his arrogance doesn’t drop. The little brat knows how much Thorin likes his hair, and he takes a wicked pleasure from it. Thorin can’t help it, though. It falls down his shoulders like fine, soft threads of pure gold, and it makes Thorin’s blood boil with gold lust and arousal.

Fili smiles sweetly up at him, rubbing his cheek lightly against Thorin’s palm, soft golden beard tickling him. Smug little _brat_. Thorin tugs hard on one of his braids, a warning evident in his gaze, and Fili mouth drops open like he wants to gasp, but he stops himself just in time.

_Good boy_ , Thorin thinks, but doesn’t voice his approval. It’s still too soon to be rewarding the boys for good behavior.

Fili must be too distracted by the hand on his hair, because he jumps when Thorin’s other hand comes up to drag slowly across his chest and bites down hard on his lip to keep quiet. He does a good job, too, but when Thorin pulls quite hard and unexpectedly on a nipple he can’t help but letting out a soft little moan. His eyes are back on Thorin’s immediately, guilty and slightly unfocused, but still defiant. Thorin watches smugly as the boy arrogance begins to waver, but he wants more and there’s still a lot to be done to get there.

“Am I going to need to gag you, too?” He asks lowly, gripping steadily at Fili’s hair, and the lad shakes his head desperately. He hates gags, and Thorin usually lets him get away with it if he behaves, which is the whole point of threating to gag him right now. It’s a warning, and a promise. Fili gets it. “So are you going to behave?” The boy nods eagerly, turning his head in Thorin’s grip to lick apologetically at his arm, pushing his sweet, obedient little pet act further because he _knows_ it drives Thorin crazy, the little wench.

Thorin groans and pulls him back in place. He tests the boy a little more, playing with the nub under his hand for a while, but Fili keeps quiet and relatively still, even if he breathes harder and his eyes are almost as pleading as Kili’s, then lets go of him with an approving nod and turns back to his other nephew.

Kili is writhing restlessly on his spot, pulling at his bindings and biting down on the gag, clearly unhappy about being ignored. Spoiled brat. Thorin moves over and fists a hand in his hair. “Stop it.” He growls warningly. The boy moans loudly, even if muffled by the gag, and Thorin wraps his other hand around his neck and forces him to look at him. “I gagged you for a reason. Be quiet.”

Kili looks indignantly up at him. His insubordination is different from his brother’s. Fili is all sweet smiles and eyes, getting what he wants through silent persuasion and commanding glances. He never _asks_ for anything – not for as long as he manages to keep his composure, anyway - , and yet he demands it so fiercely he can get his way with almost anything and anyone. Almost. Kili, on the other hand, is all fiery confrontation and urgency. He can use his eyes too, and he demands what he wants just as fiercely as his brother, but he’s loud about it. While Fili can hide his emotions and wait until he gets what he wants, Kili screams his own – he doesn’t even need words for it; his eyes and body are incapable of hiding anything – and whatever it is that he wants, he wants it _now_.

And right now Thorin knows exactly what he wants, and he takes immense pleasure in making Kili wait for it, making him _earn_ it.

He smiles darkly at his younger nephew. “You _will_ behave, Kili. One way or the other.” He feels the boy shudder deliciously under his hands, then lets go. “Fili.” He waits until the blond dwarf forces his gaze away from Kili and back to him before he continues. “Tell me what you want to do to your brother.”

Kili shudders again, trying to spread his legs even further and looking at his brother with those lovely dove eyes of his. Fili wets his lips.

“I want to suck him. Lick him, bite him. Pin him down and have him begging.”

Kili moans helplessly, moving around until Thorin pulls on his hair again. “Stop. Sit still.” Then he turns his attention back to Fili. “What do you want him to beg for, Fili?”

“You.” His nephew answers immediately, obviously trying a lot harder to stay still than his little brother. “I want to get him ready for you. Spread him wide open, get him wet and ready for your cock-”

“And do you think he deserves it? Do you think after he was such a little tease he should still get what he wants?”

Fili seems to consider this for a moment, ignoring his brother’s pleading eyes and vigorous nodding. Then he tilts his head to the side and suggests softly “I think he should make up for it. If he’s good, he gets what he wants.”

“And if he isn’t?”

Fili fights back a smile. “Then I could punish him for you, Uncle.”

Thorin swallows down a chuckle. Petulant little thing. “You’re way too soft when it comes to your brother, lad.” But then again, this could be interesting. “Very well, then. Kili, lay down on your back.” Kili does, even if his arms behind his back clearly make the position uncomfortable, adjusts a little, then lies as still as he can, stifling soft little moans behind the gag. Thorin smirks. Nothing like the right incentive to get the boy to behave. Fili’s eyes follow his brother’s movements carefully, but he stays still and waits for Thorin’s command. “No marks,” he warns, “and keep in mind who is in charge. Kili is not the only one who has to earn his reward. Do you understand?” Fili nods, eyes going back to Kili’s body, spread out in the bed like an offering. “Go on, then.”

Fili is on his brother before Thorin can blink, lapping happily at his nipples and biting on his neck, eager and hungry, and the sight of Kili squirming and moaning under his brother’s mouth is something Thorin never gets tired of.

He lets Fili have his fun for now and sits back on a chair next to the bed to watch. The boy is clearly enjoying himself, making sure to taste Kili everywhere he can reach – everywhere he’s _allowed_ , because Thorin has only ordered him to tease -, nipping gently at his chest and neck until he’s arching and sobbing. But it’s not long before the blonde lad is pulling on his bindings, eyes silently begging Thorin to release him even as he bites down on Kili’s flesh, careful enough not to leave a mark but hard enough that it makes the younger dwarf yelp and arch his back.

“You’re going to prepare Kili for me,” Thorin announces before standing up to trace Fili’s wrists with his fingers, just above where the dark cloth is keeping them together, making the lad moan softly against his brother’s chest. “And you’re going to do it nice and slow and exactly how I tell you. Do you understand?” He waits until Fili nods before he unties the bindings, letting his nephew’s hands wander a little and tease the body beneath them as he moves back to his chair. He tosses a bottle of oil that had been resting on top of a chest over to Fili on the way.

“Kili,” he calls, a little louder than he usually would, because he knows the way his younger nephew is trembling and whimpering and it means he’ll be harder to reach now. Sure enough, the eyes that turn slowly over to him – after Fili pokes his brother to get him to pay attention, even though he doesn’t stop his caresses – are glazed and dark, like they don’t quite understand what’s going on. “Turn around and get on your knees for your brother.”

Kili struggles slightly to turn around with his arms tied behind his back, but he’s on his knees in a heartbeat, moving around until he’s got his ass in the air, legs spread and face pressed against the pillow.

“Eager little slut,” Thorin chuckles. “I could probably make you sit on my cock just like that, tight and dry, and you’d still love it, wouldn’t you? Little cockwhore.” Kili moans loudly, biting down on his gag, and nods desperately against the pillow. “I’ll let Fili have a little fun first, though. Go on. Start with one.”

Fili makes a show of slicking his fingers and adjusting Kili’s position so Thorin can see better before he slowly, oh _so slowly_ , presses one finger past Kili’s entrance. It earns him the most wonderful little whimper and Kili’s hips trying to push back against his finger.

Thorin tries not to seem as mesmerized as he is by his boys’ little show when he speaks again. “Make him beg.”

He pretends not to notice the satisfied smirk on Fili’s face as he moves his finger around, prodding and massaging in ways that make Kili’s back bow. Thorin can’t tell exactly what he’s doing, but soon enough Kili is looking pleadingly over at him, legs shaking and stifled moans getting louder and louder, something that might have been “please” but turned into a muffled whimper half-way through.

“Another,” Thorin orders, and Kili mutters a string of _thank yous_ behind his gag as a second finger slides into him. “Make sure you spread him wide.”

Fili nods absently, scissoring his fingers inside his brother, his eyes never leaving the sight of Kili’s hole stretched around them. He twists his fingers, pulling them out, then pushing them hard back in, moving around until Kili’s entire body jerks and he cries out, tossing his head against the pillow, his knees slipping over the sheets and nearly giving out and yet he still tries to push back against Fili’s fingers.

It is a gorgeous sight, Thorin can’t deny that, but Fili’s smirk is far too smug for his liking, so he speaks again. “That’s enough, Fili. Make sure he’s wet enough and bring him to me.”

To Fili’s credit, he does manage to hide his disappointment well enough as he pulls out his fingers – a lot better than Kili, who whines and wriggles around – and pours some more of the oil over Kili’s entrance before pulling him up and off the bed and guiding him to stand in front of Thorin.

And they look gorgeous, the way Kili’s legs are trembling and slick leaks from his asshole down to his thighs, eyes dark and disoriented, Fili’s hair wild and his skin flushed as he keeps a hand on his brother’s arm to steady him. It sends a heat through Thorin’s body and makes his cock twitch against his stomach.

“Come here,” he tells his nephews, pulling Kili over his lap with his knees on either side of Thorin’s thighs and Fili to stand next to them. Then he carefully unties Kili’s gag and lets the cloth fall to the ground. The lad moves his sore jaw tentatively and wets his lips repeatedly. “Well, go on then, lad. _Convince_ me.”

Kili wastes no time in pressing his lips against Thorin’s, tongue lapping eagerly into his uncle’s mouth. Thorin hesitates, but lets him. He didn’t say _how_ the boy was to convince him, after all. He does keep a hand on Kili’s hair, pulling firmly and steadily, so he doesn’t forget his place.

“Please,” the lad whimpers, voice hoarse and as sweet as he can make it. “Uncle, please, let me have your cock.” He pulls back a little to nuzzle Thorin’s jaw, his nose, his neck, anything he can reach, sweet and eager all the while, begging under his breath until he doesn’t make any sense anymore. Thorin tugs sharply on his hair.

“Why should I? I should punish you for being such a tease,” he scolds half-heartedly. He wants Kili to beg, wants him to learn his lesson, but he’s not actually considering denying him.

“I won’t do it again,” the lad cries, eyes wide and pleading, his temper and indignation now completely subdued. “I won’t, I promise, I’ll be so good, please, Uncle, _please_.”

Well, that should be enough for now. Thorin lets his hand relax a bit on his boy’s hair, but keeps his grip. “Well, get to it, then. Fili can help you.”

Fili’s hands are on his brother’s hips immediately to steady him, holding him over Thorin’s cock so he can slowly lower himself on it. Kili does so eagerly, moaning loudly when the fat head pops inside his body. He’s stretched out and wet, and Thorin’s cock slides relatively easily into him, inch by inch until the whole shaft is inside and Kili sits fully on his uncle’s lap, legs shaking and breathing heavily.

Fili is behind him now, hands still on his hips and breathing hot against his neck, and the younger dwarf throws his head back, silently asking. Fili waits for Thorin’s nod before he leans down to kiss his brother, wet and dirty. Thorin’s hips snap upwards almost as a reflex and Kili moans inside his brother’s mouth, leaning against him as if he’s too boneless to hold himself up, and Thorin knows what he’s asking for.

“I’m not doing your work for you, boy,” he growls, fingers digging at the younger lad’s thighs. “You better get to it.”

Kili whines weakly, but he manages to lift himself up a few inches and drop down again, unsteady and a little clumsy. Fili’s hands tighten on his hips to support him, guiding him up and down, and the next lunge is more stable.

Thorin groans, has to physically stop himself from thrusting up now. It is the lad’s punishment, after all, and he shouldn’t just get what he wants. But when they are finally able to get a steady rhythm going, Kili moaning prettily with every lunge and Fili keeping his eyes on Thorin as he kisses his little brother, it feels like torture to stay still.

And it’s gorgeous, Mahal, his boys are _gorgeous_ with their wonderful little sounds and open-mouthed kisses, so sweet and eager and all for him and Thorin has to close his eyes, a feral groan squeezing past his throat because _it’s all too much._

The rhythm changes now, faster and harder and more erratic, and Kili is making all kinds of sounds as he shakes above Thorin, _around_ him. Fili mutters something he can’t quite hear, but he feels Kili shudder and it all pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He can feel it now, tight heat waiting for release, and he opens his eyes again to find Kili’s pleading ones on him.

“Uncle,” he says, breath catching as Fili’s mouth makes its way to his neck – without permission, but Thorin will deal with that later. “Uncle, please.”

“What, lad? What do you want?”

“I- please, let me come.”

“No.”

“Uncle, _please_ , I-“

“ _Quiet_.” Thorin hisses, nails digging warningly on the soft skin beneath his palms. Kili whines, but bites his lip and stops talking, his only sounds now being desperate little whimpers and moans. It doesn’t take Thorin much longer after that, not with Kili shaking and writhing on his lap, and he thrusts up hard as his orgasm hits him, fingers bruising Kili’s thighs and a long groan rumbling in his throat.

When he comes down from it, panting and dazed, Fili is eyeing him hungrily and Kili looks like he’s about to cry out of pure frustration. They’re both making soft noises at the back of their throats now, waiting anxiously for his instructions.

He lifts Kili off his lap like a rag doll, shoving him down to kneel on the ground, then spins him around to face Fili. “Suck.”

Kili wastes no time taking the lad’s shaft into his mouth, eager and messy. He must be pretty motivated too, if Fili’s noises are anything to go by. It takes only a couple minutes of muffled moans and loud slurping – during which Thorin leans back on his chair and tries to even his breathing – before the boy starts begging.

“Uncle, can I- fuck, Kili, just- Uncle may I please come?” He stutters, blue eyes dark with lust as they search for Thorin’s, muscles twitching. Thorin pretends to hesitate just so he can enjoy the view a little longer – it’s a beautiful thing, to watch Fili come undone, his little brother eager between his legs, sucking him, oil and Thorin’s come leaking from his stretched hole -, but it’s not long before he nods. Fili moans loudly and shakes and fists a hand in Kili’s hair as he comes, hot down his brother’s throat. Once his grip softens, Kili pulls away slowly, spit and come making his lips shiny and red, and turns his head back to Thorin. He doesn’t say anything now, just looks as pitiful and submissive as he possibly can, spreading his legs and whining softly and Thorin inwardly smirks. _Good boy_.

“Fili,” he calls, and the boy still looks slightly disoriented, but he pays attention. “I think Kili deserves to come, don’t you?”

Fili nods, then sinks down to his knees himself and takes Kili in his hand, stroking hard and fast, no teasing, just like Kili had done to him. Kili moans, hips bucking, and leans in to kiss his brother, dirty and wet and clumsy as he feels himself already so close to orgasm.

“I-I-“ He tries, not a minute after, and breaks off with a loud moan.

“Aye, lad,” Thorin allows, sparing him the effort. “Go ahead.”

And then Kili’s cock is twitching and hot seed is coating Fili’s fingers and dripping to the floor. Kili leans heavily against his brother once he’s done, head resting on his shoulder, soft moans still squeezing past his throat like sobs. Fili chuckles and looks over at Thorin, tugging lightly at his brother’s bindings. Thorin nods lazily, standing up and walking over to the bed whilst Fili unties his brother and hauls him up to his feet.

Kili huffs and rubs at his wrists, complaining about something or other like the little brat he is. He lays down on the bed next to Thorin as Fili goes around to lay on his other side and whines about how much his arms hurt. Thorin pinches him.

“Quiet or I’ll gag you again.” He says lightly, and Kili makes an indignant sound that has Fili chuckling before laying his head on Thorin’s shoulder and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, i really want to improve my pwps!


End file.
